


Fall Out Boy One-Shot #3

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Fall Out Boy One-Shots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Fall Out Boy One-Shot #3

¡Fall Out Boy!

Zeke raced to the rooftop of her apartment, her parents awake because of the noise she made as she slammed the door. Her friend, Pete Wentz, the twenty year old that hung around her high school, was going to jump. She stopped at the door, it clanging loudly against the wall.

"Pete?" She called quietly, brown eyes squinting into the darkness of the night. Zeke made out the hooded figure, it had to be Pete. Slowly she stepped towards him.

"Zeke, just go back to bed. You won't need to worry about me anymore," he said oddly calm. Zeke paused, hands reaching for him. Pete had needed Zeke's help from day one, & she wasn't about to let him go. Not until positive he didn't need her anymore... she secretly hoped that would never happen. They balanced each other out, stopped themselves from the edge of insanity.

"Pete, now you know I can't do that-"

"Why?" Pete asked turning around on the ledge. Zeke's eyes watched his sneakers, ready to catch him if he slipped. Hazel orbs red, & watery.

Zeke shook her head, "'Cause Pete, you keep me sane. I can't bare to lose you, please." She murmured.

Pete sighed, head tilting back to gaze at the stars, "That's what you say now, everyone can live without me. Just a matter of me dying." He said swaying. Zeke advanced a few inches, the movements going without notice.

"No, not Patrick, or Andy, or Joe. I know I can't, & you're mom'll be devastated," she continued, eyes teetering over his closet reachable limb. His wrist. It adored by cuts, red & aggravated from the rubbing of his hoodie's sleeve, dried blood caked to his tanned skin.

Pete laughed, "Zeke," she met his eyes, "Let me go, please..." with that he leaned back. An ear shattering scream in anguish cut through the dead of night. "LET ME GO ZEKE! LET ME DIE!" Pete yelled as Zeke held fast to him. He flailed him arms & legs, trying to pull himself back to the ledge. They may have been opposite sexes, & the same height, but they were both strong.

"No!" Zeke yelled back as Pete kept squirming. "I will not let you die! I will not go to you're funeral when I know I had a chance to save you, to protect you! I will not let you go, ever!" She continued, brown eyes going blurry. Pete was having everything he didn't want to happen, happen. The fighting, the mental breakdowns.

"I will take you down with me!" Pete screamed as he managed to get free. He sprinted for the edge of the building, but Zeke snagged his ankle & pulled him to the ground, then scrambled to sit on him. Pete continued to fight & yell, "I will take you down with me!"

Zeke held a wrist in each hand, "Will you!" Pete fell quiet, knowing Zeke was pissed. Hurt even. "Will you take me down with you!" She growled. Pete stopped fighting, instead he tried curling into himself. Zeke sighed & slid off him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"No..." he murmured as he laid there, finally deciding to sit up. Pete looked at her, she was shedding silent tears, brown eyes locked on the snow covered roof. And shivering. Zeke was wearing her long shorts, & a shirt & it was fairly cold out.

"No what?" She replied coldly. Pete crawled over to her, happy when she answered with open arms. He curled into her lap, allowing her arms to wrap around him.

"I could never drag you down with me..." he said into her chest. Zeke sighed, watching the stars overhead. "Zeke, I love you & I'm sorry." He said to the fifteen year old girl who was literally ready to die with him.

Zeke huffed a laugh, "I know, I know. I love you too Peter, from the moon & back." She said rubbing a hand up & down his back. They sat there for what felt like hours, no exchange of words needed. Just the presence of one another did wonders in each others lives. Zeke held Pete's wrist light in her hand, pressing her lips to the cut skin, hoping they'd fade one day so they could forget this ordeal. They wouldn't, Zeke knew that, but she could hope.

Pete felt Zeke shiver, "Let's get you inside. Don't want you to be a popsicle." Zeke stood with him, shocked when Pete cupped her face & kissed her gently. His slightly chapped lips pressed to hers had stars going of behind their eyelids. Zeke's arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to intensify the kiss.

"Fine... but stay." She said back, "Parents love yah. Should be no problem." Zeke assured. Pete nodded & laced his fingers with her, both their eyes widened when they took notice to Zeke's parents standing in the door way to the stairs.

"You alright Pete?" Her mother asked quietly, the questioned nearly being drowned out by the wind. Pete nodded & gave her a small smile. Both Zeke & Pete knowing living without one another would be the death of them, so they remained together.


End file.
